1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interior vehicle body structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to an interior vehicle body structure that includes a cargo support track configured to receive installable, removable and re-installable cargo supporting accessories.
2. Background Information
Recently, the exterior cargo space structures of vehicles, such as those of pickup trucks, have been improved to include tracks. Such tracks have increased the versatility of the cargo bed of pickup trucks in that cargo can be secured at any of a variety of locations along the tracks. Further, tool boxes can be more easily secured to such tracks without modification or damage to the cargo bed.
However, interior cargo space structures have not undergone such feature adding improvements.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for improved interior cargo space structures that improve the functionality of interior cargo spaces. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.